ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Big Trouble, Little Ninjago/Transcript
(Ninjago City panics.) Officer: It's not safe to be out. Please, return to your homes. Gayle: (On TV) The mayor has placed a city-wide curfew until further notice. Tensions are high, as the question on everyone's mind is where are our Ninja, and is the Green Ninja okay? Wu: Lloyd. (He holds up his drawing.) Misako: Not now, sweetie. Wu: Lloyd. Lloyd! Misako: What are you drawing? What is it? (The phone rings.) Nya: Misako. Misako: Is my son okay? Nya: We found him. (Misako sighs.) But he's in really bad shape. We're headed your way but...but we don't know what to do. It's like...it's like his life force is fading. Wu: Lloyd. Help. (He shows her the drawing again. Misako realizes it's the logo for Mistaké's tea shop.) Misako: I know where to take him. ---- (A man leaves his village and approaches the Sons of Garmadon.) Man #1: We're good people. We have nothing to give you. Harumi: Your village is surrounded. Kneel before your new emperor. Man #1: We will never kneel. Our people have already taken up arms. We will fight, if need be. Garmadon: Taken up arms? Harumi: These people know not of your power, my Emperor. Show them. Show all of Ninjago how to kneel. (Garmadon creates Colossus.) Man #1: (He kneels.) Please, forgive us, Emperor Garmadon. (Lloyd is taken to the tea shop.) Lloyd: Oh. I c—There's—He's too-He's too much. I can't—please. Jay: Hurry. He's burning up. Mistaké: You cannot hurry tea. Only have patience to get it right. It is ready. Cole: Is it going to make him better? Mistaké: It will heal his wounds, but... Nya: But what? Kai: (Groans.) There's always a "but." Mistaké: It comes with a price. Zane: Whatever it is, we will pay it. Mistaké: I will take no coin for this. I speak of a price for you and your friend. Each of you must lay your hand upon him. The tea will focus your Elemental Powers to save him. But it may use up all the power you have left. Jay: Are you telling me to save him, we could lose our power? Mistaké: Perhaps. Perhaps not. Nya: Do it. Kai: Wait! You don't just jump into decisions like this. I mean— Cole: You're just worried about yourself. Kai: Maybe I am. But you saw how powerful Lord Garmadon was. Without our Elemental Powers, what chance do we have? Zane: The decision needs to be unanimous. I will give up my power to save Lloyd. Jay: Me too. Cole: It's not even a choice. (Everyone chooses to save him. Mistaké gives him the tea.) Mistaké: Now we wait. (After several hours, Kai sees he still has his Fire.) Nya: So at least we have our powers. Kai: Yeah. But is it enough? Nya: It always is. Kai: but what if it's not? Nya: Ninja never quit. Kai: Ninja don't last forever. Nya: Whatever happens, we fight on. Jay: (He looks to Mistaké, who is humming.) Ugh. What possibly could be so important that you have to do that now? Mistaké: Just a little something—(laughs) to go. (She comes out with tea in a bag.) Cole: What is this, takeout? Mistaké: For your time of need. Remember to go. Jay: to go. (He nervously laughs.) Mistaké: To go. (The shop rumbles.) Cole: What is that? (They go outside and see everyone running. Kai stops someone.) Kai: What is it? What happened? Man #2: If you see it, run! (He runs away.) Jay: What could do that? Zane: Only a being of great size. (The see a building fall.) Kai: Come on! Nya: What about Lloyd? Cole: Looks like it's just us five. P.I.X.A.L.: (She flies in on her mech.) Don't forget me. Nya: You guys go. I'll keep watch over him. (The Ninja go and see Colossus.) Zane: We need to stop it before anyone is hurt. Kai: We're losing it! Commissioner: Give it everything we've got! Jay: Sweet Garmageddon! (The Colossus stops moving.) Commissioner: W-what happened? Harumi: i believe you mean "what happens next?" Garmadon: Kneel! Or I will raze your city back into the dust from which it came. Kai: Not so fast! Jay: "Not so fast?" That's our big entrance? You used that ages ago. After all these battles, all this time, you couldn't come up with something better? Kai: Look, I'm sorry if I'm distracted by that giant walking thing! Cole: Uh, guys. I think he heard you. (The Colossus attacks them.) Jay: Whoa! No, no, no, no, no, no! Whoa! Whoa! (He falls and Zane saves him.) Thanks. Kai: (A man screams when his bathroom wall was torn apart.) Oh, sorry. We totally should've knocked. Jay: (Cole make Colossus trip and Jay shocks it.) He really doesn't like us now. Harumi: They are no match for you. Their resistance will fail. (Lloyd wakes up.) Lloyd: Father! Mistaké: It actually worked! Eh. That's a first. Nya: Lloyd, what is it? Lloyd: I had a dream o-of a giant, and my father. He's looking for Wu. Mistaké: That is no dream. That is a vision. Nya: Do you still have your power? Lloyd: (He can't use his Energy.) I don't understand. I-I can't. Why can't I? Nya: You're alive. That's all you need to know. Mistaké: You need to get to the child before it's too late. Lloyd: But without my power, I'm...I'm not the Green Ninja. Nya: Don't say that. Lloyd: My father's still out there. I can't...I can't defeat him. Nya: We need to fight on. (The shop rumbles again.) Do you have any strength left? (He gets up, but needs Nya's help to walk.) Mistaké: Wait! Here. Take this with you. (She gives him a bag.) You may not have power, but that was never what made you powerful. It was knowing what to do, and when to do it. Nya: We need to hurry. They're not far. Mistaké: Now go, Ninja, go! The end is not the end, but only a new beginning! (The Ninja hide from the Colossus.) Zane: We're no match for it. Jay: Of all the big things we've fought, this is the biggest! Cole: We need the Bounty! P.I.X.A.L.: Go! I'll keep it busy. Harumi: What is it? Garmadon: My brother. He's near. (Wu and Misako watch the rainfall.) Wu: My brother is coming. Misako: How do you know? Wu: I know. Misako: Come on. We have to go. (They leave the apartment and Wu screams when they see Garmadon.) What has happened to you? (Garmadon attacks but Nya and Lloyd arrive to save them.) Wu: Lloyd! Nya: Go, Lloyd! Get him outta here! Misako: We can hold him back. Nya: you sure you're up for this? Misako: I was married to him once. I'm up for anything. (They fight him.) Nya: Misako! Get down! (She bursts a pipe and sprays him with Water.) Lloyd: This way! Harumi: Running will do you no good. Give us the child. Lloyd: Is this what you want? To destroy the city, create more victims? Just think how many others will be made like you. This isn't what you want. Harumi: Oh, no. This is just the beginning. (She wears the Oni Mask of Hatred and catches up to him. Lloyd tries to fight back with his Energy but remembers it's gone.) Where are your powers, Lloyd, as your city falls? Lloyd: Hold on. Harumi: The Sons of Garmadon could always use one more. Join us. Lloyd: Yeah, that never works. (He jumps onto a tram.) I have Wu. Can any of you hear me? Where is everyone? Kai: We hear you loud and clear! (They arrive on the Bounty.) Cole: Jump! Lloyd: It's too far! Jay: Get us closer! Zane: She's as close as I can get her! Kai: Careful! Zane: Are you actually doubting my ability to closely approximate the true value of our surroundings? I'm a Nindroid. Harumi: (She jumps onto the tram.) Give me the child. The Emperor wants his brother. Kai: Lloyd, jump! You can make it! (Lloyd jumps but Harumi grabs him. He throws Wu to them.) Lloyd: Catch him! Cole: What? No! (He catches him. Zane steers away from them to avoid crashing into a building.) Kai: We have to go back. Zane: I'll circle around. Harumi: You shouldn't have done that. (Colossus starts to crumble the Bounty.) Lloyd: No! Harumi: This is the end, Lloyd. Watch to see how you lose it all. Jay: Hands off, you big oaf! We just had her repaired! Kai: What do we do? Cole: I don't know! Zane: I can't break free from its hold! Wu: We have to go! Cole: What do you think we're trying to do? Wu: We have to go! Jay: To go. "For when your time of need, tea to go." (Gasps.) I think this is why she gave us this! Kai: Well, what are you waiting for? (They open the bag.) Wu: Go! Cole: Go where? Jay: I feel funny. Kai: What's happening? (The Colossus finished off the Bounty.) Lloyd: No! Harumi: This. This is what I wanted. To see your father's return, and for you to lose everything. How does it feel to see the end? Lloyd: No. I won't let it do to me what it did to you. This isn't the end, Harumi. This is just the beginning. Without my power, without my friends, I'm gonna fight you. I'm gonna fight on. Because a Ninja never quits. Harumi: Well then, goodbye, Lloyd. Lloyd: Before I go, just answer me this: you said the greatest villain was the one who got away. Then what am I? (He jumps off and activates the parachute Mistaké gave him.) Garmadon: Ninjago is mine. (The Ninja wake up and realize they are taken somewhere else.) Zane: Traveler's Tea. Cole: Looks like we're no longer in Ninjago. Jay: Then where are we? (They see Dragons fly by.) Kai: Back where it all began. The Realm of Oni and Dragons. (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2018 Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Transcript Category:Episodes